After the Burning
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: A scene of what might have occured after Chang's house burned down in the Beach episode. A submission to Zai Week.


**Warning! Sappiness Ahead!**

**I also don't own anything. Well, it's my idea and that's my usb drive…sort of…well it is now. People, don't leave your usb drives in the computers at school. I'm just sayin'.**

* * *

Submission to Zai Week: Day 1

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Ty Lee squealed as she skipped down the steps leading to Chang's still brightly burning house.

"Yes, it was rather…therapeutic," Azula agreed, glancing back at the blaze and admiring her handiwork.

"Did you see Chang? He was actually crying," Mai pointed out.

"Yes, I saw him," Azula smirked to herself. "Both of you admit it. You had fun, didn't you?"

The recently broken up then reconciled couple glanced at each other quickly.

"Wanton destruction of private property is always great for a good time," Mai said and it was unclear if she was serious or not.

"Would have been better if it had been the other guy's house," Zuko muttered.

Mai jabbed an elbow into his side.

"Ow! What? It would have."

"Let's see what there's to do in town," Azula declared as she went down the stairs towards the path that led to the road.

"Great idea! I can totally teach you how to flirt with the boys there!" Ty Lee enthused. Mai visibly flinched. Zuko noticed. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea himself so he leaned over and whispered.

"Come on," he took her hand and gradually fell back from Azula and Ty Lee who was talking a mile a minute and neither appeared to notice when the couple disappeared.

Zuko led Mai to the field where he and his family (most of it) used to come to when he was a kid. When everything was simple and he was happy. When his life wasn't a lie. When he was still able to fool himself into thinking he would ever love him. His father didn't even like him, and he knew that now.

He stopped at the base of a huge tree, its branches a welcome shade from the sun. But the sun had set some hours ago and Agni's sister spread her pale rays across the field and the beach, reflecting her brother's light. Zuko sat down cross-legged and Mai settled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

Mai liked him; she cared about him for whatever Agni-forsaken reason. And that was saying something since he could count on one hand the number of people Mai liked. He was a liar, a traitor to the man who'd been the only real father he'd ever known. He was sad, angry, confused, scared. He felt guilty and he'd lashed out at Mai because of it.

"Did you want to talk about what's bothering you or am I supposed to guess or what?" Mai asked.

He was quiet for a while, so long that Mai rose off of his chest and turned her head to look at him. He knew that he could talk to her, that she wouldn't tell anyone, no matter how treasonous some of his thoughts seemed to him. Mai was loyal to the Fire Nation, it was her home, but she was his first.

"Lot of stars tonight," was all he said.

Yet he didn't. He didn't because he wanted to protect her, though she would probably smack him for that, seeing it as an insult. He was beginning to see some things now. Things he almost wish he'd remained ignorant of. He did not want Mai in the middle of it. He'd be twice damned to Koh's lair before he let anything happen to her.

She looked at him a long moment and he could see a small frown. Then she sighed just a little and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"What? You have something against orange _and_ stars now?" he teased, trying to lighten the move.

"I only have a problem with them when my boyfriend drags me out into a field surrounded by them and they're not doing their job and giving him any ideas."

"Ideas? Whatever could you mean, _Lady _Mai?"

"Here's a hint."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he pulled her close. She leaned back.

"Get my meaning?"

"I have the general idea," he murmured as he pressed kisses to her neck. She moved him back up to her lips. Their kisses soon became more heated and Zuko put Mai's back to the ground. However, before things went where they really did not need to go,

"Oh, there you are, Zuzu!"

"Dammit!" They both said at the same time.

Azula was standing over them, smirking with a blue fire ball in her hand. She tilted her head.

"And is that Mai under you?"

"Aawww! How cute!" Ty Lee giggled.

Zuko didn't bother moving. He just laid his head on Mai's shoulder and muttered curses. Mai glared at the tree canopy above and arms flopped over her head.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Of course not! What kinds of friends would Ty Lee and I be if we let you make the biggest mistake of your life?"

"I hate both of you," Zuko declared it as if he was saying 'Fire is hot', 'Azula sets small animals on fire', 'Ty Lee is pink'.

"You don't mean that, Zuko," Ty Lee told him.

"Don't bet on it."

"All right, you two. It's late, I'm tired. Let's go."

"Go without us," Zuko ordered, still hovering over Mai, and really hoping that the spirits would be on his side for once and make his sister leave.

"Nope, sorry, Zuzu. I can't in good conscience leave you two up here alone."

"Conscience. Ha, that's a good one, Azula," Zuko flopped onto his back with a defeated sigh. He came to his feet and extended his hand to Mai. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"I think you guys should walk in between us this time. Better chance you don't get lost again," Azula told them in a condescending tone and neither bothered with trying to argue. As they followed Azula, they sent each other a look. Mai smiled a little and Zuko did in return. Message received. Chang wouldn't be the only one getting a little payback on this vacation.

* * *

A/N: The Beach episode is before the episode where Aang and Zuko discover the Fire Lord and Roku's history, isn't it? Oh, well.

I do believe my apostrophe/quotations key is beginning to stick. If you see any mistakes for that or anything else, let me know so I can fix it please.


End file.
